A Dark Place
by blewis1227
Summary: Buffy can't quite figure out if this is a blessing, or a curse. A positive pregnancy test is all it took to change things for her and Spike. Sadly, one battle against a bad-ass vamp can change things so much more. Where does this leave Buffy and Spikes relationship? Is it even existent anymore? What will they do now? SpikexxBuffy


**Another side story I decided to start. Actually, this one was written before, I just decided not to post it. Going throough, re-reading and thinking it over, I like this one alot more than Return to Sunnydale. I may continue the other one, depending on feedback. Same with this. Feedback would be lovely! Here's the first chapter, enjoy.**

**Set a few weeks before Xander and Anya's wedding. **

**I will be going back and forth a good bit between Spike and Buffys POV.**

**Chapter 1**

I did this many a times before but tonight the walk from the 24-hour convienent store back to the crypt was taking too long. Or, maybe it was everything going on with Buffy. Damn, Slayer. She was driving me bonkers! One minute she'd be jumping my bloody bones and the next she's screaming how much she hates me and she's running out. Damn girl. She knew just how to push my buttons.

As I was approaching the entrance to the crypt, I heard some carrying on over by the entrance to the old church. I sighed, and headed over. Probably some horny teenagers trying to get a little without mum and dad finding out.

"Alright, kiddos, time to go ho-Well, hello there." I slowly walked over to the shadow woman. She sat on the alter, her pale skin shining from the light of the moon. I approached her, lighting a cigarette as I walked. "What brings you to Sunnydale, Elizabeth?"

She looked up at me, those yellow eyes piercing me. She and I had a hell of a good time back in the day.

She crossed her right leg over her left and leaned back a bit. "I came to pay you a visit, William." _Cringe. _I hated when she called me William. It may have been my "real" name, but I preferred Spike. She never did get the hint though.

"Well, what do you want?" I leaned against the alter, taking a few drags off of my cigarette.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to." She chuckled and hopped off the alter. I watched her pull something out of her bag. "I was supposed to do this a long time ago but got caught up in some others things." She spun around, dangling a crystal from a chain.

"You came to bring me a bloody necklace?"

"What? No, of course not. William, do you not remember the wajor made long, long ago between you, me and that underworld demon that smelled like horribly rotten fish and milk."

I nodded, took a hit of my cigarette and threw it on the ground. "Yeah. What about it?" I really didn't want to hear anything more about this, because I knew what she was there for now, and it wasn't going to help me out.

"Well, William," she strode over to me, the crystal still in her hand. "You spared a humans life, William the Bloody. Now, you get your one wish; whatever you want."

I laughed at her attempt to get me to make a wish. I began walking back to the door to leave. I was ready to get back to the crypt, watch my horrow films and drink some warm blood.

"William," she yelled, following me. "You have to make a wish. It's how this works. I can't leave until you make a wish. I don't want to be in Hell Mouth." I turned around at her. Maybe I let everything get the best of me, but I let it out. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, explaining myself.

"You know what I want Elizabeth? I want the girl I love to acknowledge the fact that I am here. I want to be good enough for her. So unless you can make me human for a day so I can prove that to her, than you're gonna be waiting around here for a long time."

Elizabeth smirked, and backed up, holding the crystal out.

"What in the hell are you doing?" She began whispering a chant under her breath, some other language that I couldn't understand. The crystal began to glow. It was no longer solid, but a floating orb.

"I'll see you around, William." she laughed her maniacal little laugh, and headed for a busted out window to exit. But not before sending the floating orb hurtling towards my body. It hit me and it hurt; it was the worst pain I've felt since I was change into a vampire so very long ago. What the _fuck _did she do to me?

Crippled over in pain, accepting whatever it was that was happening, I fought through and walked half bent over back to my crypt. If something bad was going to happen, at least I would be in my home. Once I returned, I began to realize what was happening. She made that bloody stupid wish come true. I was reverting back to a human. My soul was coming back, and my heart was starting to beat again. It was horrible. I absolutely hated it. This wasn't worth it, not even for Buffy.

"Spike!" I heard the door shut. "Are you here?" Well, maybe it was worth it for her.

She found me down sitting on my bed, sweating like a 600 pound man in a sauna.

"Hey Slayer." Was all I managed to mumble. God, looking at her made me feel hot. The sensations that come with being a human; I forgot all about those.

"Are you alright?" she questioned me, walking closer. I was going to have to tell her.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just, uh." She sat down by me, leaned over and nibbled my ear. "It's not a good time." She stopped and looked at me, hurt in her eyes.

"Not a, uh, good time," she unbottoned her shirt to show her perky breast peeping out of the top of her black lacy bra. I was hard as a rock. "For this?" I bit my lip and launched at her, pinning her to my bed, chewing on her neck.

"Uhh," she moaned, moving in rhythem with my body, pressing her pelvis hard against my erection. "Spike."

As much as I wanted to just take her like I always did, something was different this time. I couldn't be violent with her, and I couldn't just rip her clothes off and have my way with her like always. Something in my head, this bloody stupid human head, told me to be gentle. It told me to love her.

I pulled away from biting her neck to look at her, take in her beauty. She looked at me, breathless before wrapping her arms around my neck and crashing my lips down against hers. I kissed her, hard; our tongues fighting for dominance. Finally, I won, proving my dominance over her (in more than one way, we both knew).

"Take me, Spike." she begged, reaching down my belt buckle, starting to undo it. I swatted her hand away, pinning it back above her head. Poor, pet. Her breathing was so heay from how bad she wanted me.

"Not yet, love." I began trailing kissing down her body, from her neck, to her breast, stopping to give her a few soft sucker bites. I continued, kissing her tone tummy, making my way to her jeans. I unbottoned and unzipped them, pulling them off her. She had on matching panties, black and lace. She cringed at my touch, running my fingers up and down her slit through the underwear. I yanked them off of her and threw them to the floor. I dove in, my tongue meeting her swollen clit. She moaned and squirmed, just like she always did.

She grabbed a big handful of my hair, pushing my head down harder. I rapidly licked her clit, feeling her wetness on my chin. I jammed two fingers into her wet hole, making her moan more. In a rhythem, I licked and fingered, feeling her getting close to climax. Her walls were tightening around my fingers, lick after lick. I felt her gush and her body began to shake. She shoved me forward, jumping on top of me.

"Looking a little flushed, pet." I commented on her roset comlextion from the intense orgasm she just had. Before I could get another word in, I was naked too. It still flattered me that everytime she saw my hard cock, her eyes widened with surprise. She held in it her hand and lowered herself onto, moaning as inch by inch went in. I moaned with her, feeling the tightness of her pussy.

"Oh, fuck, Slayer." I moaned. She road me like a bloody bull at the rodeo, moaning and bouncing, her hair and tits bouncing with her. God, she was beautiful.

"Mm, fuck me Spike!" she screamed, grabbing my shoulders and rocking back to pull me onto of her, without breaking penetration. I plunged into her, hard and deep, making her scream. She clawed at my back as I pushed harder into her. I felt myself getting close, and I felt her walls tense up again. I pushed into her harder, her panting and moaning getting louder and more harsh.

"I'm...I'm..I'm gonna cum!" she screamed, wrapping her legs tight around me. Together, we climaxed. I collapsed next t her, her cuddling up next to me. I held her, playing with a bit of her hair.

"That was," she took a breath and sat up, leaning over to hand me my cigarettes, taking one while she was at it. "so different." She lit of the fag, taking a long hit off of it. I had never seen this girl smoke before, but she obviously had because she didn't cough or make an ugly face.

"Taking up smoking, love?" I asked as I lit my own cigarette, tossing the lighter onto my night stand. I smirked at me, taking another drag.

"Not all the time. Just..When I crave one."

"I make you crave one?" I questioned her, smirking.

She smirked back, hitting it again. "No, but an orgasm so hard that my toes curl and my legs go numb; that makes me crave one."

"So, technically, I do."

"Whatever makes you feel better Spike." She got out from under the covers and began grabbing her clothes, putting them back on.

"Leaving already, love?" Usually I didn't care this much, but I wanted to hold her for the rest of the night and just sleep next to her.

"Is this any different from any other time?" she asked, giving me a confused look. Well, for me it was. I had bloody stupid emotions now.

"I s'pose not." she put her cigarette out in my ash tray and heading for the ladder. "See you around, Slayer." she didn't even say bye. I heard the door upstairs swing closer; she was gone and I was alone.

The only thing I could do now was sleep through the rest of this being human. What a stupid bloody wish I made. I should have just wished to rule the world. At least I would have gotten something new out of it.

**Very short, I know. But all I wanted you guys to know so far was Spike got to be human for a day, Buffy doensn't know, and they have sex. Stay tuned for the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
